


Pooh Sticks

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Series: Hotchner Hearts [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Games, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Hotch has a rare day off of work and takes his youngest son to play at the river. Set six weeks before Hearts and based off a photo in Grief Consequences





	Pooh Sticks

Aaron had a rare day off and decided he wanted to spend it with his youngest son. He'd originally wanted to spend it with both his sons but Jack had gone off with some of his friends. He'd changed since he turned fifteen and Emily and he had found cigarettes in his bedroom.

They'd tried to turn him off them but they believed he was still smoking. They even offered to help him quit but he'd just gotten more secretive and spent more and more time with his friends than his family. They'd tried to tell him everything smoking could cause and hoped in time he'd have a good think about it but he just kept pushing further and further away. They were just glad of the moments where it seemed they almost had the old Jack back and hoped it was just being a teenager.

"Dad, are we going soon?" Toby asked excitedly.

"Of course. Let's just get your coat and we'll be on our way," Aaron smiled.

Toby beamed and ran off to get his coat. Dad had promised him they'd go to the river and play Pooh sticks. They'd done this ever since he was a toddler and he loved it more than anything. He always looked forward to when his parents had days off and always asked to play Pooh sticks.

He put on his coat as did Aaron. Toby also put on his favourite pair of sneakers as did his father. When he was off work there was nothing better than to wear t-shirts, jeans and sneakers and forget what was going on in the office. It was just nice to kick back and relax with his family once in a while.

"Em," Aaron called.

"Yes babe," she answered coming up to them.

"We're just going to head out to Anacostia River. We should be back by lunchtime."

She nodded and kissed his cheek then ruffled their son's hair. "Have fun."

"We will, mum. We always do," Toby beamed up.

"See you later," Aaron smiled kissing her cheek.

"See you later," Emily smiled back kissing his.

"See you later, mummy," Toby smiled hugging her.

"See you later, sweetie," she answered hugging him back.

They headed out while she went into the garden to enjoy this beautiful, sunny day on a sun lounger with a good book in her hands and a glass of wine. As much as she loved her boys she also enjoyed these moments she got to herself. In between work and being a mother and wife these moments were far and few between.

Meanwhile Aaron and Toby headed off to the river hand in hand. Toby worshipped his father and loved the moments when they got to spend time together alone. To him his father was a superhero. He went out to fight monsters and make the world a safer place but he also always made time for him too. He was the best.

When they got close to the river they went scavenging for some really good sticks to play Pooh sticks with. Aaron smiled proudly as he saw his six year old son had gathered the best stick. He knew already his son was going to win this game but he'd rather Toby did than he did. Yes he could be competitive but his son's happiness was more important to him.

"Do we go on the bridge now, dad?" he asked.

He nodded and Toby led him onto the bridge. Aaron crouched down beside him and Toby crouched down too so he could get closer to the water. They then put their sticks through the bars and let them go together. They then got back up and ran towards the other side of the bridge to see whose sticks came through first. Of course Toby was the first over to the other side while Aaron struggled a little to get back up as age was creeping up on him.

"Look dad, look," Toby shouted pointing to the sticks so Aaron looked over. He smiled as he saw his son's stick come through first. "I won, I won," he added jumping up and down.

"Yes, you did," Aaron smiled proudly picking him up and tickling him while he kicked his little legs and laughed.


End file.
